


Secrets of the Confessional

by th3d3adb0y (th3d3adg1rl), th3d3adg1rl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claude is a priest, Dubious Consent, M/M, and a rapist - Freeform, and a vampire, choirboy au, idek man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adb0y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choir boys usually end up on that altar, Alois just thought that he'd always be the Fathers choir boy... Things change in a whirlwind when the small boy with startling eyes and blue hair arrives, throwing Alois's world off balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alois quickly walked towards the confessional booth, tucking his blond hair under his choir boy hat. It was a little past midnight, and he knew he was to be punished for his tardiness. He bit his lip nervously, his arse was still sore from their last "session". Father Faustus was not forgiving and very demanding, but he gave Alois his utmost attention, which the boy craved. 

He was 15, but still looked like a young child, which is what drew the priest to him, at first that is. What kept him coming, no pun intended, were his beautiful rose petal pink lips, porcelain white skin, soft supple bum, and his clever hands. He was also quite willing, sucking up any attention he was given. 

Alois stepped inside the booth, his fingers clenched onto his pant hem in anticipation. The window slid open. 

"You're late." Alois whimpered at the edge to his voice, that meant bad things. "Naughty boys must be punished in the eyes of the good lord, my child," his eyes glinted with each word. The choir boy gulped, his fingers fiddling against his thigh. The Father opened the cage and motioned for the boy to come inside. 

Once Alois was inside, Father Faustus placed a strong hand against his lower back, pushing him toward the altar. 

"Hands and knees," he commanded. Alois did as he was told, not moving a muscle once he was in position. "Sing. Do not stop until I tell you to do so. If you do not obey there will be consequences. The blond immediately began to sing a Latin hymnal that they had recently learned for an upcoming sermon. Claude smiled, his sharp teeth flashing in the candlelight, as he moved about, searching for his well used paddle. 

There was no warning, only pain and a muffled smack as the wood connected with the cloth covered flesh. Alois gasped but continued his song, trying incredibly hard to keep his pitch, something he still found hard to do after all this time. 

After around 30 slaps, they paused, Alois kept singing but he also anxiously awaited his partners next move. His semi-hard penis twitched as his pants were unbuttoned and pulled down, the black lace underneath shown. Since the start of these "meetings" he had no longer been allowed to wear anything but panties. The priest smoothed his hands over the mostly exposed skin, already a bright pink from the beating. He pressed a gentle kiss to one cheek before bringing the paddle back down, hard. Alois squeaked, nearly losing his place in the song, but he quickly remembered and kept going, not wanting to give more to the offering than usual. He was beat 50 times before he was allowed to stop singing. He panted and fell onto his stomach, already exhausted although he knew that they were far from finished. 

Father Faustus pet his hair gently, his other hand unfastening the rest of his clothes, slowly pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. All that remained on the blond were his panties, his thigh highs, and his garters. 

"My dear, dear, boy," he whispered against his ear as he ran his fingers along the choirboys spine, "What I have planned for you," he chuckled darkly, sharp nails dragging against the smooth skin. Alois's breath hitched, he knew what would come next. 

The bite to his throat didn't bother him as much as it used to, the blood being sucked into the father's, Claude's, mouth, was his pleasure to give. He belonged to someone, something that he always needed. The priest pulled off and licked his lips before turning the boy and giving him a hard kiss, more teeth than lips, all dominant. A finger trailed to his hole and his eyes fell shut.

Alois lay panting on the altar, his neck had stopped bleeding, but the blood between his thighs had yet to dry. Father Faustus licked and kissed the wounds, something he would always do in order to keep the boy coming back. 

"I love you, Father," the blond whispered as he came. The priest just smirked and gave him a salty, somewhat gentle, kiss. The choir boy passed out, long limbs dangling off the cold, sticky marble.


	2. Chapter 2

His pale blue eyes opened, it was later in the day and he was not in his bed. In fact, he did not know where he was at all. The sheets were soft and warm, he rolled, closing his eyes again, and snuggled into the plush pillow. An arm pulled him close and he startled, but quickly recognized the scent. 

"F-father?" He was shushed and two fingers were pressed to his throat, checking his pulse. 

"I drank a bit too much last night, dear boy," he said somewhat apologetically. "You passed out so I thought I'd bring you to my chambers and keep an eye on you. I'm glad I get this extra time with you, though. It's Saturday, which means we are both free for the day." Alois followed his train of thought. He couldn't say that he minded all that much.

The priest trapped the tiny teen beneath him, his mouth hovering over Alois’s. He gave him a hard kiss, all teeth and tongue, his hands groped at the blond, scratching at his chest and tweaking his nipples. Alois gasped and panted, quickly growing hard, his back arching up as the father kissed and bit his neck, trailing down to his collarbones. He sucked bruises onto the skin covering them and harshly spread the choir boys legs, knee pressing against the blond's erection, causing Alois to moan loudly. 

“Do you like that, boy?” The Father asked, smirking. Alois nodded his head earnestly, unable to speak. “I’m sorry,” he paused, his mouth curving mischievously,”I can’t hear you.” 

“Y-yes, Fa-father,” he whimpered as the knee was replaced with a hand. Soon, the priest's mouth was against his pale navel, licking teasingly, trailing down to the teens aching cock. He slowly licked a stripe up it before engulfing it into the wet heat of his mouth. Soon enough, the blond came, Father Faustus swallowed his semen down. 

Alois panted loudly, his chest heaving while Father Faustus climbed out of his bed and went into the bathroom. Alois slowly closed his eyes, and didn’t even crack them open when he felt a wash cloth hit his stomach. He half-heartedly wiped up the remaining mess on himself before passing out again. 

When Alois next awoke, he was alone. There was a note on the dresser which read, There is a new choir boy moving into your dormitory. I expect you to meet him as soon as you wake. - Father Faustus

Alois frowned, but was curious as to who this new boy was. He quickly dressed and straightened himself up. Once he was proper, he exited the priest's room, carefully sneaking away and towards the dormitories. Once he reached his door, he hesitated, wondering who would be in the room. He twisted the knob and was greeted by a beautiful blue haired boy who wore an eyepatch over one eye. 

“Hello, you must be Alois,” he stated, giving a slight bow, “I’m Ciel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, things are crazy! I'll try to be more consistent for the next chapters. I can't make any promises though, for I'm in the middle of moving and exams.


	3. Chapter 3

Alois stared at the beautiful boy before him and the boy stared right back. 

“Do you talk?” Alois startled when the boy spoke again. 

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry. You are correct, Alois Trancy, at your service,” he said with a dramatic bow. The boy smiled then, just barely, but it was there and Alois was done for. “Do you want any help with arranging your things?” The boy shook his head, hair falling about his face. Alois nodded and sat on his bed, watching his new companion closely. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Ciel asked, standing directly in front of the blond. Alois turned pink and looked down, but Ciel was having none of that and pulled his chin up, making their eyes meet. 

“I’m sorry, you’re just incredibly beautiful, it’s distracting,” he blurted before clamping his mouth shut, his usual suave gone. The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, his stare intense. 

“I see,” he murmured before turning back to his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and is so incredibly short! I just moved and things are a bit crazy, but I'm back to working on this, so there should be an update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alois sitting in a web, d-e-a-d, but who is dead?

Night came and both boys got ready for bed. As Alois stripped of his clothes, he heard a sharp gasp and suddenly there were hands turning him around to stare straight into piercing blue eyes. 

"What are those marks from ?" Ciel watched the blonde carefully, studying him.  
"They're nothing," Alois responded somewhat calmly. Ciel raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you take me for?" Alois looked down, unsure of how to respond, and before he knew it, he was shoved onto his knees.  
"Suck me off, slut," the younger boy demanded. Alois moved to obey without thinking but was stopped by Ciel. "Now tell me who is doing this to you."

They were on Ciels freshly made bed, Alois' head buried into the darker haired boys shirt. The younger whispered words of comfort and pulled the blondes chin up gently, allowing their eyes to meet. 

"Let me show you how it should feel," he whispered, eyes darting to the older boys lips. Alois was still at first, but slowly began to nod. Ciel took the consent and began kissing him, a gentle pressing of the lips, full of innocence and youth. He ran his fingers through the others silky blonde hair, softly nipping at his plump bottom lip. Alois was eager to respond, his hand running up and down the boys back. Soon Alois was pushed onto his back, his remaining clothes were gently pulled off and Ciel stripped himself, exposing all of them both. He bent his head down and pressed kisses down the blonds chest, one of his hand entwining with Alois'. Alois sighed in pleasure, goosebumps appearing upon his skin. Ciel looked up and grinned, giving the blonde a firm kiss on the lips before moving his head down to his crotch. He quieted a moan as Ciel tentatively licked his cock, slowly taking it into his mouth and giving sucking. He took him as far down as he could before bobbing his head. His free hand played with the older boys balls, gently massaging them. 

"A'ah Ciel," Alois moaned quietly as the boy bobbed once more before releasing his cock with a pop. The boy leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lotion, pouring it onto his small hand. He took both of their cocks into his hand slowly began to pump them, his breath coming out in shallow pants, Alois mewling softly. He steadily increased his pace, his vision going fuzzy and his back covered in light scratches as they both came onto Ciels hand and their torsos. Ciel fell onto Alois, trying to catch his breath. The blonde stroked his back gently, his breathing still ragged. "Thank you, Ciel," Alois whispered.  
"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been soooooooo busy! I've been fostering dogs and job hunting, so I've had little time to write. I'm going to at least post once a month.


End file.
